Ohayo Kyo no Hana English Version
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: What do we have to do on behalf of what are important to us? Orchid is in a dilemma between obey an oath made when she became an Assassin, and the feelings of a lifetime.


_Fanfic written while watching my aunt play tennis. And how much I am waiting for my own good will to finish writing a fanfic, I decided writing this "One Shot". I have some other ideas parallel to this one, let's see if I can make myself write. Meanwhile join the fun._

The characters are all my own characters of the game Ragnarok! Orchid is my sinX of several servers. Nightcrawler is a buddy of mine, also sinX, and the other is the NPC's the Guild of Assassins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ohayo Kyo no Hana**

Orchid was walking through the pale light of dawn, her hair stuck in her face with sweat and blood, her eyes moist and red, bringing an unprecedented sadness, leaving her beautiful dark-skinned and soft features, full of sorrow. Physical pain, was nothing compared to the tightness she felt in her heart. Walking slowly, dragging her feet in the sand of "_Desert of Sograt_." Her feet guiding her automatically through the path that led to the guild. In her hands, the blades of her "_Jur_", yet blood dripping from her latest victim. As she walked, more and more apparent was the construction of the guild. She could see the silhouette of the stone construction against the sunlight, which was increasingly high. "_Sandmans_", "_Scorpios_" and "_Frilldoras_" threatened by the way, but not even the pleasure of killing these small creatures, charging the "_loot_" to "_Morocc_" and exchange for spices and other little things, attracted her at this moment. She merely left them free to follow her, only taking care not getting poisoned.

Finally arriving at her destination, she noticed that waiting her by the door was nothing less than all the Main Committee. In a violent gesture, she threw at their feet a broken "_Flamberge_". The metal clank on the floor and was supported by the _Guildmaster's_ foot.

**Orchid:** There it is. The proof of my loyalty. I hope not having to prove it again, at least not so soon...

**Kai:** Chid, wait...

In a fast moving, Orchid's still bloody-stained blade, reaches Kai's neck, leaving a pink mark on his skin.

**Orchid:** Never... Call me… that again!! - Her eyes now flared with hatred against Kai. At last, she decided to enter the guild and left them talking. From one of the walls, appears Nightcrawler, one of the assassins. Without showing any emotion at this sudden apparition, Guildmaster says:

**Guildmaster:** Give us your report, Nightcrawler.

**Nightcrawler:** Yes sir! She found him quickly. From the way they acted I understood that they had an appointment on the outskirts of "_Cocomo Beach_". He tried to approach a more intimate, but she rejected. Gave to him a "_fly wing_ ", and together they teleported to another party the beach. It took more or less than half an hour for me to find them again. When I finally found them, the fight had already begun. She totally changed her own style of fighting. Instead of camouflage and attacking with a single strike, she attacked from the front, as if she wanted to give that bastard "_Lord Knight_" a chance to defend himself...

**Guildmaster**: Only the facts Nightcrawler. Your opinion about the victim is dispensable.

**Nightcrawler**: Excuse me... Well, all what he did, in fact, was defending himself. He did not make even a single motion to attack her, and not stop repeating that it hadn't to be that way, it had to have another way, and she continued to respond that it was her work. Until she finally got tired and "_cloaked_" herself. She was saying some things that I didn't understand very well, something to do with their childhood. While she stopped with the attacks, he ate his last "_Yggberry_", And with this moment of distraction, she launched a poisoned dagger that hit him in the back. Soon, his reflexes were changed and his movements slower. The first blow hit him in the neck, and for very little havn't hit his aorta, but the blood spread with violence everywhere. The second was a pretty ugly cut in the abdomen. At this point, I think he felt that if it is only defending it would end up dying. He used "_Berserk_", in a last desperate attempt. She also decided act, and used two "_deadly poison_". One, she enchanted the weapon, and then, she drank the other...

**Guildmaster**: She... Drank?

**Nightcrawler**: Yes sir. And then began a fight like I never saw in my life. The landscape could say it. "_Cocomo Beach_" now has a crater of about 2 km in diameter. The seals fled like rats in place. Even I had a dose of the fight myself. - _Display a deep cut on the cheek and one in the arm, tied with a rag_. - I hope that for my personal safety, she has not seen me in the moment when I got there.

**Bacardi**: Haha, Don't count with that! Surely she realized your presence! I lose to a "_poring_" if not!

**Nightcrawler**: Well, that wasn't import at that time, they were very busy to even notice me. I could very well be a rock, or one of seals that went flying. When I came close again he was dead. The broken "_Flamberge_" at her feet, and blood everywhere. After that, she fell to her knees, crying I guess. She stood there for about 5 minutes, ate an "Yggseed", collected the pieces of the sword, and walked back up here.

**Guildmaster**: That's enough, _Night_. You can leave.

**Nightcrawler**: Do I have to? - In view of the deadly look he received from them all, he turned around, and made the same path of Orchid. Meanwhile, inside the guild, Orchid compulsively washed her hands and face. Nightcrawler was close, and sloped next to the sink:

**Nightcrawler**: You okay?

**Orchid:** What do you think?

**Nightcrawler:** Hm... Look ...

**Orchid:** No need to apologize. You, like me, only fulfills the orders that you receive.

**Nightcrawler:** Hm... look, don't think I didn't understand that game of yours. I covered your butt with the leadership then...

**Orchid:** What the hell are you talking about? - _Orchid finally stopped rubbing her hands, to look into his eyes. _

**Nightcrawler:** From the hot "_High Priest_" that came just after you left! Don't tell me you didn't know anything?

**Orchid:** Know? What the hell are you talking about? _Spit it_!

**Nightcrawler:** Well, I think you are being honest so I'll tell you. Once you left the beach, this hot "_High Priest_" appeared and resurrected him. Then I think he used a "_butterfly wing_" and teleported.

At every word Nightcrawler said, most Orchid's face got illuminated of joy and pleasure. When he finished speaking, was surprised by a desperate kiss on the lips.

**Orchid:** Night, you do not know how this news makes me happy!

**Nightcrawler:** I can imagine ... Just not apparent all this joy around, or the leadership might suspect ... I suggest you to go to "_Geffen_" or "_Prontera_" for a while.

**Orchid:** You are absolutely right. I should not be here ... But if I disappear now they may get suspicious.

**Nightcrawler:** Ask then a temporary removal. I have no doubt that they'll deny it. You are the best killer they have.

**Orchid:** Maybe ...

Three days she spent in the guild, avoiding any and all company. In the morning of the fourth day, she asked permission to Guildmaster for departing from the guild for a while, when it was granted immediately.

**Guildmaster:** I though weird you hadn't asked before. Anyway, I already expected that. You can go, but keep us informed of what is going on out there.

**Orchid:** Yes sir!

And so, Orchid, the "_Assassin's Cross_", left the guild, and who knows, meet again her "_Lord Knight_"...

**The End**

_Here, the English version of "Ohayo kyo no Hana". I don't know if I liked it or not, I felt weird translating this, because it's a weird stile of writing. It's most speaking, and don't have descriptions of the scenes at all. (I learnt that wth Lorena, my fake daughter lol) Well, please review ppl, even if it's to say it sucked… u.u_


End file.
